Kirito Class Battleship
by King Of Me
Summary: At the entrance of the hospital where Asuna was in. Kirito was shot to death by Nobuyuki Sugou. Instead of dying, Kirito was somehow programmed(you may say) into another world. A world where humans battle against an unstoppable existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Thanks for favoriting and following me. I appreciate the support. This is my second fanfiction so hope you enjoy. Also, just to let you know, I still continuing "Kirito's New Life" so don't worry. Also just to let you know, I'm not really good with fight scenes, but I'm trying my best. :"(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga(Sword Art Online & Arpeggio Of Blue Steel) used in my fanfiction. The credit belongs to the original owners.**

Slam

In the cold winter snow, our hero struggled against a person who become a mad man, literally. His right eye was red with veins surrounding his eyelid. This was the result of extremely undeniable pain caused by their battle in the virtual world. In his hand was a pocket knife. In that man's mind, he still wanted the girl. Revenge was also in mind, for our hero had damaged his most precious thing, his face. Acting like a mad man and fighting like a mad man, Nobuyuki Sugou thrust his blade forward without the slightest knowledge of combat. Our hero, Kirigaya Kazuto(aka Kirito), was fully prepared for combat. The strikes and swings were easily dodged. Unlike his opponent, Kirito had no intentions of killing him because there's no need to do so. But for the safety of Asuna and his own life, he must at least render him unconscious.

At first, Nobuyuki Sugou's appearance in front of hospital entrance shocked him. From the shock and freaky appearance of the enemy, Kirito was cut and bruised. Removing his fears of killing others, the tide of battle was turned. Slamming the face of his opponent in a was that particular sign. The force creaked Sugou's glasses and giving him a nose bleed. Before recovering, Kirito stabbed the blade that had fallen in the snow onto the car door, just centimeters from Sugou's eyes. The knife did its job. The mad being trembled in fear nearly peeing himself. However, there was no need to be a murderer for something so foolish and selfish. With a well placed punch, the cries of terror stopped and a body fell unconscious on the ground.

Feeling that the deed was done, our hero headed straight towards the hospital door. Justice would be served to him in court with a guarantee reward of prison time. All seem perfect, for just a few seconds. Before Kirito could even open the door, gunshots were heard. Similarity, his back flared up in pain. He reached his left hand to his back feeling something warm. Bringing his hand to eyes view, he could see blood, his blood. Turning around, Sugou was standing there holding a pistol, the size of a light bulb. For some reason, Nobuyuki Sugou was able to stay conscious from the blow and shot him. Kirito opened his mouth to say one word-how.

Bang

The gun rang as the fragrance of the gun powder filled the air. A bullet had struck Kirito's abdomen. The pain was unbearable, forcing him to fall on his face. Fresh red blood, flooded his surroundings, soaking into the snow. His body couldn't move nor was he able to scream for help. Sounds of someone's foot steps came nearer to his motionless body. Pain once again struck his chest from a kick. Now facing the sky, Kirito could see the face of Sugou. This left cheek had swollen from the punch, but there were no signs of pain. His anger had over taken his sense of self. He gave Kirito a smile befitting for a mad man. "She's all mine. Mine I say. MMMMMMMMMINE!" The man screamed his declaration and laughed. He laughed when he shot another bullet, laughed when the screaming nurse saw the scene and laughed when Kirito blacked out. Kirito regretted on not being able to meat his love before dying, but was somewhat satisfied that Sugou would not have his ways.

 **Elsewhere**

A world not known by the living. A world between the ones who lived and the ones who did live. Millions of trillions of souls drifted aimlessly in total darkness. In this world, there was nothing, no destination and no hope. The souls that entered had no memory of themselves and their life nor did they have the intelligence they once obtained from the world of the living. All of them were mindless with no free will, like puppets without a puppeteer. But in this vest group, there was one that differs from the rest. It was luminous with with mixer of white and black. Where the others were just black.

'Where am I?'

Somehow this soul had regained its intelligence, the ability to think. It stopped its movements and observed its surroundings. But there was nothing to see where nothing could be seen. He tried to call out for others, but no voice came out. In a closer inspection, it realized that it had no mouth. There wasn't even a body, just a orb of white and dark light. Not long afterwards, negative emotions that it once knew reached its mind.

'Lonely...Sad...Cold...Pain...Sorrow' These thoughts gave rise to the desire of having someone to be by his side. A friend.

'Friends... Did I have them? Asuna...Yes. Yes, I do. I have her. A friend, a partner and virtual wife. Virtual? Wife? What are these things? Why did it appear in my mind?' A piece of its memory had slipped into its might, but instead of a solution, there were more questions. Questions including its existence and who this Asuna being is. No matter how hard it concentrated, there was no progress.

The soul thought on and on. There's no clock in this world so to estimate, it had been nearly a 30 or so years. In those years it waited for a change and still waited even at this moment. Any sort of change was better than nothing. One day it came. Single sparkle of light like a star in the night sky appeared before it. Out of curiosity, it moved towards it. The light lit up area, allowing it to see other souls. The orbs moved about like nothing had changed, none moved towards the light. As it got closer, its body became warmer, the light grew brighter and the sparkle of light grew in size.

'Warm...So warm.'

For the first time, it felt happy and safe. Like all its desires have be achieved and the pain was demolished. The light enveloped the soul as fire on oil.

'So comfy.' The urge of sleep tumbled over it, becoming stronger every second. For its whole life in this world, it didn't need the thing called sleep. Why now? Nothing made sense. But it did not question it any further. The orb soon fell asleep. If it had a face, there would a smile of joy.

 **Elsewhere(AGAIN)**

'This is unexpected. It seems like another battleship created her own mental model.' If she had a mouth, she would sigh at the situation. 'But why did it had to be her.'

SE-class battle ship and the flagship of the Second Oriental Fleet, Hyuga. She different from other flagships because she didn't have a mental model. To her it was useless in battle. The ship that just created her own mental model was one that's under her wing. Plus, she's also her right post ship(right hand man). In record, she had the most streaks in the entire fleet, exceeding even Hyuga's score.

'Guess I'll take a look at her mental model.' At that, Hyuga backed up towards the ship behind her. That ship was a Tokao-class battleship. Unlike her sisters, her deck and outer appearance where all black in color. No wait, the color is new so maybe the addition of the mental model had changed the core itself? Was Hyuga's guess. At a closer look, one could see a girl at the age of about 8 or younger sitting on one of the automatic machine guns. Height at about 3.6 feet with black, shiny, flawless hair stopping at the waist. Her lower body had a pair of war boots and tights reaching her knee. On her upper body was a shirt that had the chest area covered with a steel chest plate. Covering a part of the plate and shirt was a hood less long coat. For reasons Hyuga didn't know every pieces of clothing was black in color, besides the chest plate which was normal. Her eyes were what you may saw freaking adorable as the attraction between magnet(eyes) to iron(male) and steel(female). The extraordinary color of a tint of purple made it even stronger. Well, for humans that is. Her face was spotless and soft even by looking at it. To sum it all up, she's a flat chest or A.5 sized. A perfect image of a loli of any human's dream. Humans would hug her and pat her on sight.

Using the network, Hyuga tried to compliment Tokao #3, the nickname she was given, a sweet compliment. "Tokao #3 your mental model looks adorable don't you think." The reply was surly different when she didn't have a mental model. Instead of being cheery, pretending to be human, her reply was emotionless. "Thank you." Was her reply.

With just that, Hyuga knew that what's before her was not the Tokao #3 she once knew. As for the solution, she decided to transfer her to Kongo. Because she's more experienced with this mental model thing, it might be better for Tokao #3.

Without a second thought, Hyuga announced her orders to Tokao #3. In response, Tokao #3 just nodded and sailed off with the coordinates given by Hyuga to Kongo's location.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please give me some ideas for other chapters. Thank you for the help.**

 **Hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

 **? POV**

Waking from my slumber, I could feel the ocean. The vast, deep blue waves of the ocean. Clear skies with not a single gray cloud. The sound of seagulls flying over through the air. Everything felt so familiar, yet so different. There's a feeling that I had, that's somewhere between happiness and confusion. To be able to see this world ones again, filled me with joy. But did I live in such a world before. The most obvious question was, how did I get here. I began to think, however, unlike the empty mind without much memories, I was shocked to find what seemed to be flashbacks. Labyrinthine scenes showing battles between ships. Information of human behavior, including names of all sorts. Memories of someone(maybe me) talking to others. It seems that everyone who she(I) talks to would frown and heavily sigh. Some even scrambled their hair in annoyance. Coordinates, weapons, figures, weather reports and others were also packed within me. Every piece of memory had no connections towards the pieces I had from the soul filled world, except for minor details like water, manga, language, etc. On reflex, I checked my body. That part was simple, seeing as I could feel every part of my body, like you would in a character design page. It changed as well. The change was not suspected though. Even if reincarnation was true, this was beyond believable. Usually, being reborn would be becoming alive once more, unless being a ship is also catergorised as the living. That's right, I have reborned as a battleship. What's worse was the black object with strange markings attached to the ship seems to be my true body. This was the worst beyond comparison, being a battleship was too much for me to handle. It's as if the whole thing was snatched from a sci-fi fantasy novel.

I wanted a humanoid body. Not that I know why, it's just my gut tells me that's what I want one. Suddenly a bright light surrounded my core. My little body disappeared from sight. My consciousness started floating upwards, maybe taking me somewhere. But I was noncommittal and reached for a pipe to stop the movement. I reached out to grab it only to find out I have no hands. My consciously disappeared in the roof, going straight to the deck. Seconds later, I felt smaller and limited. I open my eyes, looked down to find a pair of hands and boots. I opened what seems to be my mouth to test my voice because I believed to have a body that I wished for. Apparently a voice spoke beat me to it, saying that "my mental model is cute".

Normally, people would scream in fear in this situation. I was an exception of this, for I was unruffled. Well, the voice did scare the hell out of me, but I was new to the feeling from the lack of my memory, excluding the ones I just received. My reply was a simple "thank you" at another ship closest to me(Arthur: She took a guess. Beginners luck). My voice was outstandingly cute. Somewhat like the meow of a cat, sweet and was a short pause from my response as if I was protruding from past experiences in conversation. Then she spoke again, giving me orders to go find another ship named Kongo with the coordinates of her location. I did not want to ask any question because it may raise suspicion and went with the flow. After getting used to this body and reviewing some more information, I would begin further investigation.

Luckily, I could property control my ship's movement. So there wasn't a problem when I got out of radar view of receding using the coordinates I got, there was spare time to take a closer look at my database. I don't think ships have something like a brain, besides a some sort of core.

In a short amount of time, I have learned everything that's proved to be useful. Especially, about myself. Here's what I learned:

This planet is known as Earth. Unlike the Earth of the past, the present Earth have high sea levels caused by global warming. The rise forced the humans to live further inland due to the fact that the coast was going underwater. Civilizations were flooded and most island didn't not make it out unsubmerged. Things got worse when a mysterious entity, the Fog, appeared and dominated the waters. Human ships that came in contact with them were eliminated. Communications were cut off, even some space satellites were mysteriously destroyed. As a last resort, the humans fought head on with the Fog with everything they got. In the end, the humans were defeated and forcing the feeling of a desperate state of despair. The lost of ships and resources were a devastating blow economically.

Oh, Fogs are battleships with a mind of their own. To boot, their all female. On first glance, these ship were old fashion, but in battle the technology difference was huge, bringing defeat to the humans. Every Fog ship had corrosive torpedoes, laser turrets, shields, missiles and the deadliest of all, Super Gravitational Cannon. This massive weapon could rip apart the ocean waters and fire a deadly beam with a 100% chance of one hit KO on both human and fog ships. Something called the network is their communication center and a place to store information. Their orders were simply, in my opinion, kill the humans. There's nothing much to go on. Netherless, it's a must. None even tried to disobey or question the command.

The ship I just met was the flagship of the Second Oriental Fleet, aka my boss. Her name is Hyuga, a SE-class battleship or speed cruiser, I like to call it. The ship I was going to meet with is a Kongo-class battlecruiser, name Kongo. As for me, I'm a Takao-class cruiser or heavy cruiser. Because there are other Takaos, I was named Takao #3-such a shame. It seemed that I had been a misanthrope and a carnage to humans populations. Maybe I got a bounty on my head. If so, I wouldn't care. To me, I know nothing about these creatures(Author note: mc doesn't have memory of past life. Just fragments).

* * *

"If anyone destroys this freaking ship you will receive a prize of over 5 million yen." A human in white smashed his fist on a wanted poster. The captain of a human fleet was giving a notification to his subordinates. He knew that they were no match for the Fog, but he needed a way to increase his subordinates' moral. "Show her and her friends that we are coming for revenge. We will avenge our fallen comrades! We will not surrender until the last ship is destroyed!" The crowd turned wild and threw insults about the Fog. The plan worked perfectly according to his predictions. As a hint of realism, a devilish atmosphere circled the captain."And bring back her core as a proof. BRING HER TO ME!"

* * *

"Achoo!" "Sniff."

Was someone talking behind me back? Weird.

Continuing. The form I'm in is known as a mental model. It's a exact image of a human but having human traits was still of the unknown. Black clothing covered my entire body besides my steel chest plate. Using a special type of metal, I created a hand mirror to examine my face. Indeed it was too cute to ignore. Large round eyes, black hair going past the shoulders. The skin spotless and smooth. Soft lips and curves fitting for a young beauty. As for my ship, it's gray all over the outer layer with marks having a dark light glow. Don't ask me. Even I don't know how there's dark light. My weapons were some minor turrets, a gravity cannon, some machine guns and over 30 missile/torpedo launchers-hee hee hee. My hypothesis for heavy cruiser battle styles would be swarming the enemy with endless rounds of projectiles and turret fire. For anyone having to face me, I would pray for their passing and enjoy the fireworks. I wonder, can fireworks damage human made ships? An experiment is required. This is exhilarating.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My concentration was interrupted by the ringing. The sound was unmistakably the notification of approaching ships. I opened the map of the area by just imaging it to appear. A flat see-through data screen popped out in front of my line of sight. Grayish in color. As suspected, about a hundred meters away were five ships. Two of my sisters, three Kongo-class battlecruisers (fast battleship), one being Kongo. I wouldn't go into much detail, but I could say that their on a high rank than me. Their movements changed which was a sign that they had noticed me. Another was shown when Kongo communicated me using the network.

"What's your business here, Takoa #3," Kongo asked. Her voice was emotionless, like a robots expect she sounds human. 'How mean.' I thought. I told her about the orders I received from Hyuga the flagship of the fleet I was in. Seconds later, Kongo sighed at some point in the explanation but did not deny the request. I increased my speed at Kongo's request because by instincts I knew that I wouldn't want to anger her. The strange part was that her mood changed dramatically.

At the moment of reducing my distance between the other ships, something came to mind. How should I communicate with others? I might even be mistakened as an enemy spy if done anything out of the ordinary(Author note: mc doesn't know that Fog can't have spies). Should I stay emotionless or act like the original? Staying mysterious or embarrass the living hell out of myself for years to recover? I got goosebumps at the thought of myself acting girlish. Reasons unknown, I was more interested in acting of a human male, a tomboy in this female body. Imagination have no bonds for both humans and mental models. Yup, let's stay emotionless.

All the mental models gathered on my deck, exchanging greetings. Haruna seemed to be the more quiet type. Kongo as the protective obedient type. Kirishima was the violent, wanting to go to battle type. Takoa my sister was somewhat neutral with actions resembling extremely close to a teenage girl that's single. And my other sister, Maya, a person that's too human even for a human. She's surprisingly energetic and her love for music was shown on her ship deck. When we made eye contact, she puffed her cheeks and turned away, head held high with arms folded.

My greetings were short and simple. At first the group were shocked about three things. One, my ship's color changed. Two, I got a cute loli as a mental model. Three, the change in personality that they love. From the beginning, they had thought it was weird that my past self(not like they know that I was different than the past me/another consciousness) was fearful. Being both an experienced human killer and a babyish young girl consciousness. In human terms, quite a disturbing combination, like in the novels of murderous cute, sadist, little girls that would call their victims onii-chan or onee-san. Tormenting them day and night. The ones that loved to be covered in blood. Am I going too far?

(* equals to happening in mind).

"I'm so glad that you changed. In the past you were like a second Maya, but a lot worse. Wouldn't keep quiet even for a second. Always sailing about. I couldn't even keep things private without removing myself from the network." Kirishima cheered and bent over, scrambling my hair. I flinched. *The words were a 'slap in the face.

Was I that annoying?

"I agree. It's hard enough to keep Maya in check already without you being around. So I'm also glad for the change." Takoa added, while placing her palm on her forehead. "And don't you dare change back." She glared at me in split second time. *Critical hit in the abdomen. Blood spitting out from mouth.

"Annoying. Idiotic. Irritating." Haruna continued. *Triple kick on the back. Broken ribs detected.

"I know right. So unproductive." Maya smirked. She held her hand in front of her mouth, resisting to laugh. *Uppercut with a chance of jaw dislocation.

Even the annoying one is mocking me.

It was too much. I had been damaged not by weapons but by mere words. The finishing blow was made by Kongo herself. "Agreed. If she would have continued, I would have committed friendly fire." She nodded in satisfaction. *Shot in the face by word bullets. Body sustaining critical damage.

Forget about resisting, you already did plenty of friendly fire. I thought I could withstand the assaults until the conversation was over, but it was now nearly impossible. I fell on my face on my ship deck in resignation.

"Even ships have a tendency of mocking others." I mummered under my breath, a tear drop was visible on my right eye. In the very beginning, my new life had gone worse. I had a sudden urge of self destructing.

"Are you alright?" Haruna asked. She gazed upon my fallen body, mystified by the sudden occurrence.

"I'm fine. Just felt like laying on my deck for a while."

'So cruel.' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 years later**

I had learned many things about this world, like that the present year is 2056. What's more, flagship Hyuga was sunk by the humans. Rumors say that this group of humans have a fog submarine in their possession. The rumors were confirmed when Takao was also defeated, but not sunk, by the same group. They seem to call themselves "Blue Steel". It might be a reference to the color of their submarine which was also blue. Their caption was said to be intelligent and strategic(etc), said by Takao. Reasons unknown, Takao left the fleet after her battle. The current flagship of the fleet, Kongo was not happy. Though it was not shown facially, her aura was thick and deadly.

I knew that "Blue Steel" was a threat to the Fog, but I was not afraid of them. Instead I was excited. Excited to fight a strong opponent. Through the memories, all my enemies were weak and utterly, little bugs. Even Kongo didn't look like a challenge, not be to bragging. And so, I looked into the network and hacked some human files. Finding my target's destination, I did a quick calculation. If it's true on what Takao had said, it would be fairly simple to intercept them. With some equations, weather predictions and ocean current speeds, I lowered my options. Choosing the most likely path, my ship sailed away.

 **Kongo POV**

Beep.

A map materialized before me. A dot was moving away from the group. At closer inspection, it was labeled Takao #3. Confused with her actions, I mentally sent a message. What returned was an envelope, materialized onto my hands. I kept my poker face and opened it.

Letter:

Dear Flagship,

I got to do something else where. It may help the Fog if I succeed. Bye.

Ship,

Takao #3

P.S. I want a new name!

End:

Takao #3's massage was unclear. Her wanting a name could be dealt with. But what's this about going somewhere. She was never the type to leave without permission. I still couldn't figure out her logic so I scanned her browser history. Only to find data about the infamous "Blue Steel".

"That fool."

 **Gunzō POV (2 hours after battle)**

Gaining victory against Takao was truly tiring. To think, that she would attach a submarine below her was surprisingly clever. Now with the battle over, my crew seem to have calmed down for the instant.

"Gunzo." To my left was Iona. Her voice asking for my attention. I turned towards her. "Yes, Iona."

"An unknown Fog ship is coming to our location at full speed." At the same time, Shizuka made her report. "Gunzo, there's something heading our way, fast."

With both of them giving the same information, I readied for battle. "What's the speed?" I asked. Shizuka looked at her screen. "Speed at 35 knots and increasing."

Sō Oribe placed a hand to his chin. "With that speed and size, it no doubt a Takao class ship." He assumed.

"What!?" Kyōhei voiced out. "You gotta be kidding me." He leaned on his chair, hands over his eyes. "Another Takao class. Didn't we just beat one."

"Don't panic everyone." I ordered. "Stay calm." I looked at Iona. "Take us lower and stop the engines. Kyōhei, deploy decoys through 4 to 6." Kyōhei gave me a thumbs up and began tapping. The submarine, stopped moving and sank downwards. Decoys 4, 5 and 6 moved to the east, west and north, all to different locations.

"Iona do you know her?" I asked. The front screen loaded with information.

"The ship is Takao #3. The name was meant to be temporary, but became permanent. Like all Fog heavy cruisers, it will be impossible for us to beat her head on. For her history, she was one of the Fog ships that eliminated most of the human ships in the great war. She's never known to be resourceful and will throw everything at the enemy if she had a lock on her target. For the most part, she's a risk taker and would follow her target until they're sink. It's also said that she didn't get a gravitational cannon installed(Note: will be explained later on). But recent data shows that after getting a mental model, much of her have changed. "

I nodded at her explanation and faced my crew. "Everyone get ready for battle. Let's get this over with."

 **Takao #3 POV**

Finally, I have you in my sights, "Blue Steel". My ship inched closer to my target. My turrets and missiles loaded and ready.

'Huh?' The target disappeared from my radar. Suddenly, three new ones appeared, one going to east, west and north.

'Using decoys I see. Not bad.' My face broke into a grin. "But." I raised my left arm. "You're just too naive." I lowered my arm, sending six corrosive torpedos, two to each. Back to the map, the torpedos connected with each one, thus disabling them. Without any defense and nowhere to run, victory is mine. I sailed closer to the area of the now ruined decoys for better accuracy. By tracing back on the events and find where the decoys had come from, I pinpointed the area where the decoys might have been deployed. While, reloading six of the empty launchers, I fired 30 more torpedos, covering all areas in my chosen location. Doing all of this, I kept closing in. The projectiles had hit their mark, but no sign of 401 was seen nor was there any evidence of a collision. 'Did I miscalculate?'


End file.
